So no one told you life's gonna be this way
by HiddenEye
Summary: "Is there a reason why you're naked in my bed?" Modern AU Tokka.
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners.

A/N: This was so fun to do hoho

Special thanks to BirukiMeraki for the beta!

* * *

Katara was tired.

The lecture sucked.

The _lecturer_ sucked.

Studying was a constant pound of a hammer against her temple.

And all she wanted was a nice warm meal before taking a long hot shower and then crashing onto her fluffy bed without thinking of the exam she had in another...

Hefting the books a bit with an arm, she checked her watch as she got out of the library, and groaned loudly.

Five hours.

Another five hours until her exams start.

"Oh, _joy_ ," she muttered under her breath.

It was three in the morning and she just spent seven hours in the library for some last minute studying because she was feeling irresponsible that semester without no apparent reason, which surprised most of her friends -including herself- because she wasn't one to rebel easily and thus gained the title of being the mother hen of their group.

She knew now why she dedicated herself to be persistent in studying earlier.

Because this was very much hell on earth and she regretted doing this as much as she regretted not eating dinner for a break.

She didn't understand why most people would kill themselves like this.

When she arrived in front of her dorm room, she let out a sigh of relief, particularly feeling the way her single lumpy mattress was already seducing her to sleep without a shower or putting her books neatly like she would always did. Screw her initial thought of delusional luxury just a moment ago, she couldn't care enough even if the last shower she took was almost twenty four hours ago without washing her hair.

Now, the wild mane of hers was greasy with three days of neglected health and care.

Again, she couldn't care less.

She hummed at the idea of sleep and was about to do just that as she twisted the door knob open, eager to collapse and never get up until the time required to.

But Katara halted when she saw her roommate laying on her bed instead of her own, her long raven hair fanned out on the pillow as she stared up the ceiling with half lidded eyes.

Katara noted with alarm and some embarrassment that her roommate was particularly naked when she saw the way the blanket did little to cover her friend up, where it looked as if it was merely tossed across her body without looking, exposing her legs and arms as the other parts of her body were covered until mid-thigh and just above her chest.

It was too late for Toph to play this kind of joke towards her, and Katara didn't know whether she had the strength to fight back or to just ignore it.

Unfortunately, she was known to be stubborn.

"Is there a reason why you're naked in my bed?" Katara lamented wearily, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "Because if this is a way for you to tell me you want to have sex with me, you're wasting your time."

Toph let out a snort of laughter as the girl faced her way, an eyebrow quirked. "Why, Sugar Queen, I didn't know you felt that way about me. I'm touched."

Katara only grunted as she slammed her books on her desk, before plucking the half eaten sandwich she left that afternoon after waking up late from a massive hangover and devoured it with gusto, not caring at how it turned cold from the chilly weather or how stale it was from being left exposed.

 _Cheers to broke students._

"You have your own bed," she whined slightly around her full mouth, ignoring the fact that she was beginning to sound eerily like Sokka. "Why can't you be naked in your own bed instead of using mine?"

Toph shrugged, crossing her arms over her covered chest. "I didn't realise this wasn't my bed until I woke up."

"Toph," Katara deadpanned. "Your bed is five steps from the door while mine is near the window, which is further than yours. How can you miss it?"

"Wow, you're must be pretty tired if you forgot about the fact that I'm blind."

There was a pause. "Sorry," Katara mumbled, shoving the last of her sandwich into her mouth. "But honestly, you're usually okay about where you're going, so why are you in my bed? _Naked?_ "

"Does it really bother you that much?" Came the nonchalant reply.

" _Yes_."

"Why?"

Katara spluttered indignantly. " _Why?_ Because you're in _my_ bed, naked with no reason whatsoever. _That's_ why."

Then, Toph smiled wickedly, showing her roommate a set of perfect white teeth. "Come on, Sugar Queen, are you afraid that you'll catch my cooties or something if I do?"

Her shoulders slumped as Katara sighed heavily, feeling the headache blooming behind her eyes that she reminded herself to swallow a painkiller later. She went to her drawers and yanked it open, pulling out a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. "You're such a kid."

"And your whining is beginning to sound vaguely Sokka-like." Toph countered back easily.

Katara snapped her drawer closed, oblivious to the way Toph shifted in bed as the younger girl slapped the covers with her hand. "I do _not_ sound like Sokka."

"Fine, you don't," Toph shrugged. "In fact, you're much worse, considering that Sokka's whining is already annoying."

Katara took a sharp breath and was about to tell her that Sokka was very much more annoying than she could ever be _thank you very much_ when Toph flinched, a squeak burst out of her lips that made Katara stare at her in bewilderment because Toph _never_ squeaks. At least, to her knowledge of being her roommate for the past three semesters, because she was pretty sure Toph could never do such things that the younger dubbed as 'weak'.

"Toph," Katara called out quizzically, growing slightly worried when Toph's normally pale cheeks began to streak pink as her hands clutched the covers tightly, her sightless eyes glaring holes onto the space beside her. For some insane reason, Katara thought the space _moved_. "Is everything alright?"

Toph waved it off, trying to stay still as she shifted some more. "I'm fine, nothing's wrong."

But her voice sounded strained with effort from where she looked very much as far away from 'nothing's wrong' as possible.

"You're blushing." Katara pointed out flatly, her suspicions rising.

"I'm fine, Sugar Queen, just-" But then, she let out a yelp, hitting a lump bigger than Toph that was covered with the blanket, making Katara wonder how she missed it before this. "Cut it out, Sokka!"

Katara almost heard the sound of glass breaking as her brain screeched to a halt.

" _Sokka?_ "

True enough, her older brother's head poked out of her covers with a wide grin, without the audacity to look even sheepish as he gave Katara a wave. "Hey there, sis."

She felt her mouth drop open. " _What are you doing in my bed?_ " she practically shrieked.

"Oh, you know," he shrugged idly, the same infuriating grin plastered across his face. "Just hanging around, bed wrestling with Toph, the usual."

Katara only stared at them for a moment, where the two were snickering at her flabbergasted look before she shook her head, tightening her hold onto her clothes as she made her way out, yanking the blanket and pillow from Toph's bed along the way. "Goodbye."

"Katara, wait!" Sokka choked out from preventing himself not to laugh, making a half-hearted attempt at reaching out for her.

"Don't leave us alone!" Toph cackled.

"Of all places," Katara whirled around, pointing the pillow in her hand like a weapon towards them with a venomous look, and for a brief moment she almost played with the idea of suffocating them both with it. "Why in god's name did you have to christen _my_ bed? _Seriously_ ," she dropped her hand to her side with a loud smack of exasperation. "There's the floor! Or your beds! Or even the fucking _hallway_ for all I care!"

"My bed's overused." Toph hummed.

"So's mine." Sokka added cheerfully.

"And the hallway's too public." she smirked.

"And too cold." Came another gleeful reply.

Katara let out a sound of grated disgust as she threw her arms up in defeat, continuing her retreat towards the exit. "You guys are _jerks_."

"Where are you going?" he asked through his snort of laughter, propping himself on his elbows while she tore the door open. She almost detached the door with little to no guilt in her haste to get away from them as far as possible.

"In the library to sleep, hopefully somewhere secret enough that the librarian won't kick me out," Katara huffed. "When you two washed my sheets and use your own goddamn beds no matter how overused they are, by all means, call me when you're _done_."

The last thing she heard before she slammed the door again was their collective howl of laughter.


End file.
